Forbidden Love
by 630leosa
Summary: Leo's returned from his two years training but there's something that Raph should know about why he left. T-cest - Don't like don't read


**Rated: M for Sexual things - Don't like, don't read.**

**Warnings: Lemon.  
**

**Pairings: Leo/Raph**

**A/N:** **There isn't enough Fan-fiction where Splinter doesn't approve of their relationship  
**

* * *

Leo placed the weight back on the holder as he heard the door to the dojo open. He couldn't help smiling as he saw Raph walk through the doorway. Even though he'd been back for two days, this was the first time he'd been alone with him since the fight on the rooftop.

"I thought everyone was asleep." Leo stated, grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat from his face.

"I stayed nocturnal." Raph shrugged, his eyes landing on his Nightwatcher weapons.

Out of all of them Raph was the only one that didn't change his sleep pattern during Leo's absents; Mikey and Donnie had to be awake during the day for their work, and Splinter woke up the same as them to fit in a morning training session before they started. Raph usually stayed up for training and then went to bed, only waking up when it got dark enough on the streets for him to get to work with Casey.

"Do you miss it?" Leo asked carefully, following his brothers gaze. He knew that Raph had given up being the Nightwatcher to join his brothers again.

"Missed you more." Raph muttered quietly.

The two of them fell into an awkward silence, not sure what to say in light of the circumstances.

"I…" Raph swallowed passed the lump in his throat, absentmindedly tidying his weapons on the shelf as an excuse not to look at Leo. "I'm sorry. You know, for what happen on the roof."

"Don't be." Leo sighed, standing to place a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "I said some awful things as well. I didn't…"

"Don't."

Leo was cut off as Raph spun around to lock their lips together; holding the side of his face as he deepened the kiss.

Leo couldn't meet Raph's eye as he gently pushed him away. "We can't."

Raph blinked pulling his hand away from Leo's cheek, his eyes narrowing as he registered his brothers words. "Why the hell not!"

Leo shook his head sadly. "I…It doesn't matter. We just can't."

"Like hell it doesn't matter! You left for two years, Leo! Didn't even keep in contact half the time, and now you want to stop this!" Raph punched the wall, taking deep breaths to try and keep his anger in check.

"I had to leave, Raph."

"Yeah, you and your damn training." Raph growled, not looking at Leo as he turned his anger onto the punching bag.

Leo sighed, coming over to hold the punching bag in place for Raph to continue his onslaught. "I didn't have to do training."

Raph inhaled sharply. "Then why did you leave." He lent against the punching bag to try and catch his breath, dreading what Leo was going to say next.

"Master Splinter…" Leo dug his fingers into the punching bag. He didn't want to say it but he knew he owed Raph at least an explanation. "He heard us."

Raph's head snapped up to stare at Leo. The two of them had dreaded their father learning about their relationship since they'd started.

"He heard us…together. The night before I left for 'training'."

"What did he say?"

"He forbids us from being together." Leo started to undo the exercise tape from around his fingers as he spoke, trying to distract himself from his own words. "Said I had to leave and remind myself how to act like a leader."

"That's bullshit!" Raph punched the punch bag again, narrowly missing Leo as it swung outwards. "You being with me don't stop you from being a good leader."

"I know."

"You're going to listen to him aren't you." Raph growled, eyes narrowing accusingly at his brother.

"I don't…If he catches us again…" Leo frowned, shaking his head sadly. "We can't risk it."

"Fuck Splinter! If he can't handle us being happy then that's his problem."

"Raph…"

Raphael knew that tone in Leo's voice, it was one he'd heard all too often before; Leo was going to tell him to stop.

Before Leo could say another word Raph had him pressed up against the wall, trapping him between his arms, and silencing him by pushing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Leo automatically started kissing back, his hands coming up to rest against Raph's plastron, pushing lightly but not enough to break the kiss. They only broke apart a few minutes later when they both needed to break for air.

"Tell me you didn't want that." Raph panted, resting his forehead against Leo's.

Leo closed his eyes, pushing Raph away so that he could lock eyes with him, but he couldn't say it.

Raph's hands started to wander over his partner's body, stroking his sides and bringing a reluctant churr from the leader.

"Stop." Leo's voice was soft, squirming slightly as Raph's fingers continued to play across his sensitive bridges.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want this." Raph's voice was serious, his hands stilled as he locked eyes with Leo, but his eyes betrayed how worried he was about Leo's answer.

"I…" Leo shook his head; he couldn't say it. Raph was his kryptonite when it came to their relationship.

Raph couldn't help smirking as Leo broke eye contact, not able to finish his sentence.

"I'll stop if you can honestly say you don't want to." Raph promised, trailing a hand down to start stroking Leo's tail.

Leo churred softly, wrapping his arms around Raph, already feeling his body reacting to his brother's touches. Leo gently kissed Raph's neck, causing him to moan lightly.

"We'll have to be quiet." Leo whispered between kisses.

"Yeah." Raph churred, pushing their lower bodies closer, grinding their plastrons together.

"We really shouldn't be doing this" Leo gasped, feeling the bulge in his plastron growing as his erection strained against his attempt to keep it inside.

Raph seemed to notice, moving his hand upwards from Leo's tail to slide in-between them, rubbing at Leo's bulge.

Leo had to bite into Raph's shoulder to stop himself from crying out as he dropped down into his lover's skilful hand.

Raph brought his hand up to coat it with saliva before returning to pump Leo's member.

Raph's hand stilled suddenly, amber eyes uncertain as Leo turned his head to look at him. "You still want me to stop?"

Leo smiled, answering by locking their lips once more as he shifted slightly so that he could pay attention to Raph's own member, neglected since it had dropped down moments after his own.

They were both churring loudly, using the kiss to muffle the noise of each other's pleasure.

Raph flipped them over so that his shell was pressed against the wall, moving Leo's penis to line up with his opening.

Leo broke the kiss to stare down at his lover "Are you sure?"

Even though they'd switched who bottomed all the time, Raph always preferred to be on top. Giving up his control was something that he only did willingly for Leo. The fact that he was offering to bottom showed that he still trusted him after his two year absents.

Raph smirked, pulling his mask down into his mouth to act as a gag. It was something that they'd learnt to do whenever Raph bottomed; he was much more vocal than Leo when they made love.

Leo kissed his forehead affectionately as Raph wrapped a leg around his waist, looping an arm under Raph's knee to keep it up, making it easier to access his opening. Spitting into his hand he added more saliva to his member before guiding it back towards Raph's entrance.

Raph's eyes squeezed shut as Leo's head breached him. The penetration would have been easier with lube, but Raph wasn't going to risk Leo changing his mind. He didn't think he could have stopped long enough to suggest it anyway. Both of them knew they wouldn't last long; two years with only their own hands had left them restless.

Leo churred loudly as he pushed himself fully into his lover. He gave Raph time to adjust as he stroked his brother back into an erection.

Raph's moans were muffled by the make-shift gag but still audible as he pulled himself closer to Leo, gesturing that it was ok to start moving.

Very slowly, Leo pulled out halfway before pushing himself back in gently, churring as he felt Raph stretching to accommodate him.

Raph lent his head back against the wall, his eyes still closed tightly as he willed himself to adjust to Leo's size quicker. Leo felt uncomfortable inside of him; after two years he felt as tight as it had been the first time he'd bottomed.

Leo kept stroking Raph's cock as he started thrusting deeper, searching for the spot inside his lover that would make him cry out in pleasure.

It took a few tries, but there was no mistaking when he'd found it. Raph gripped Leo's arms almost painfully tight as he screamed out behind his gag, his hips thrusting upwards automatically.

It didn't take long for Raph to finish with Leo pounding his prostate; the hand pumping his cock matching every thrust.

Leo was pulled over the edge as Raph tightened around him, thrusting a few more times as he emptied himself inside his lover.

To two of them slid down the wall, still connected to each other as they rode out their orgasm, Raph wrapping himself completely around Leo.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, basking in the afterglow of their love making.

"We can't stop doing this." Raph churred, removing his bandanna from his mouth as Leo nuzzled into his neck. "Love you, too much."

Leo's heart skipped a beat at hearing those words from his mate. In the three years that they had been together, he had only ever heard Raph say that he loved him twice. "I love you too."

"I'm going to talk to Splinter." Raph decided, hugging his mate close as Leo's penis softened inside him, slipping back into its protective pouch.

"What are you going to Say?" Leo sighed, knowing there was no point trying to talk the hot head out of it, but he didn't want Raph to get sent away like he'd been.

"Dunno." Raph closed his eyes, squeezing his brother tightly. "But I can't lose you again."

"You won't." Leo promised, sharing a chaste kiss.

Leo slowly untangled himself from Raph to grab a towel and start cleaning them off.

"I'll tell him…" Raph churred lightly as Leo cleaned his lower body. "If he can't live with his students being happy, then... Then he's lost his son's…Son." He corrected, shaking his head slowly. "I wouldn't expect you to join me."

Leo pulled him into another heated kiss, pouring everything he had to offer into his lover. "I just told you, you wouldn't lose me again."

"It wouldn't be fair on the others if you left." Raph argued. "You're still their leader."

"And you're still their brother, they'd understand." Leo frowned as he suddenly realised something. "We have no idea what they'll think about us."

"Doesn't matter. As long as we're happy then fuck everyone else!"

Leo gave Raph one of his famous disproving looks at Raph's language, but he couldn't help smiling at the hot heads words.

"You're right."

"Damn straight I am." Raph grinned, pulling his mate into a tight hug. No matter what happened with Splinter tomorrow, Raph was never letting go of Leo again.


End file.
